Stand by me
by Akroma Daemonius
Summary: Reste avec moi. Un petit one shot que j'avais prévu avant la sortie du dernier épisode, qui arrive finalement après. Enfin, Yuri s'avoue ses sentiments, ne lui reste plus qu'à trouver comment les avouer à Victor. Et quoi de mieux qu'un programme entier pour ça?


Stand by me

Il soupira, faisant s'élever quelques volutes dans la fraîcheur alentour. Son cœur s'ébattait violemment dans sa poitrine alors qu'il gardait ses paupières closes. Le souffle court, il remit la musique en marche, juste pour l'écouter cette fois.

La musique défila lentement, l'emportant avec elle dans son rythme doux et langoureux. D'abord, il y avait le piano, sombre, mystérieux, puis la voix, chaleureuse, légèrement rauque, mais qui sonnait claire contre la glace qui le soutenait. Puis la guitare qui vibrait en douceur, donnant plus de relief aux deux précédents. Les percussions battaient comme son cœur, profondément alors que la voix s'élevait avec plus de passion, se répercutant haut contre le plafond. Il dut se forcer à ne pas bouger quand le solo de guitare débuta, et que son cœur se mit à chanter à son tour. Puis, ce fut l'apaisement de la musique, le calme qui revint s'insinuer dans sa poitrine.

Les joues rougies par le froid et ses émotions qui tourbillonnaient violemment en lui, il soupira de nouveau. Dehors, la lune brillait haut dans le ciel dégagé, donnant une allure spectrale et magique à la patinoire.

Il lui fallait sérieusement réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle cette chanson plutôt qu'une autre trouvait un profond écho en lui. Il devait comprendre pourquoi il cherchait à _le_ rendre heureux par tout les moyens, pourquoi il voulait a tout prix que _son_ sourire ne disparaisse jamais. Il ne savait pas comment nommer le sentiment que lui inspirait _son_ visage si familier, ou _son_ regard si calme.

 _Comme un frère, un frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Je dois l'aimer comme on aime son grand frère. C'est pourquoi je veux tant qu'il soir fière de moi. Que j'aime tant qu'il reste avec moi. Que je me sens si désespéré et perdu quand il n'est pas là pour m'indiquer le chemin_ _à suivre_ _._ _C'est obligé, je ne peux pas l'aimer autrement que comme ça._

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, lorsque les derniers accords moururent, puis décida de se dégourdir les jambes pour se réchauffer. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la piste, simplement, se contentant de chantonner à voix basse les paroles de la chanson qui s'accrochait à son esprit. Puis il décida de se laisser aller un instant, reprenant le programme qu'il avait appris par cœur, celui dans lequel il avait adoré _le_ voir danser.

Il sourit, il connaissait chaque ondulation par cœur, chaque variations, chaque figure. Et maintenant qu'il avait prit un peu de confiance en lui, il était sûr de réussir son quadruple flip. Alors qu'il se préparait à s'élever dans les airs pour effectuer son saut, une joyeuse voix l'interpella depuis les ténèbres.

« -Yuri ! »

Surprit, il prit mal son élan et tomba lourdement sur la glace, puis, il voulu se relever mais son gant s'étant recroquevillé pendant sa chute, sa peau glissa et il retomba une nouvelle fois. Son menton heurta douloureusement le sol glacé, lui soutirant un grognement magistral.

« -Yuri ! Tout va bien ? Yuri !

-Victor... »

Ce dernier s'était déjà élancé sur la glace pour le rejoindre, sans même prendre le temps de mettre des patins. Yuri se redressa lentement, suffisamment pour que Victor puisse le prendre dans ses bras. Puis, son aîné se recula assez pour glisser ses longs doigts sous son menton, et relever son visage vers lui.

« -Tu n'es pas blessé. Tant mieux, soupira t-il, soulagé.

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, murmura Yuri avec un petit sourire, bien que légèrement perturbé par la proximité soudaine de son mentor. »

Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais si au début il craignait ce genre de rapprochements avec Victor, le temps passant, il appréciait de plus en plus ces courts instants d'intime complicité. Il se sentait ainsi aimé, comme il l'aimait lui. Ce pourquoi il voulait vraiment parfaire ce programme qu'il préparait en secret, pour montrer à Victor la profondeur de ses sentiments fraternels.

Yuri tapota doucement l'épaule de son ami, appréciant la chaleur qui s'échappait de son grand corps.

« -Je me demandais où tu étais passé. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu allais t'entraîner ? S'insurgea doucement ce dernier.

-Je… j'ignorais que j'allais m'entraîner. Je suis sorti prendre l'air et me dégourdir les jambes, et puis… mes pas m'ont menés jusqu'ici. Alors je me suis dis que j'allais en profiter pour me détendre un peu.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir arriver, n'est-ce pas ? S'amusa Victor, collant son front à celui de son élève.

-Tu étais occupé avec Maccachin, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

Victor soupira, puis se releva, attirant une nouvelle fois Yuri contre lui.

« -Allons prendre un bain chaud, et allons dormir, d'accord ? »

Yuri hocha simplement la tête, sans comprendre pourquoi son cœur battait la chamade en son sein. Les jambes anquilosées, il sortit bras dessus, bras dessous avec Victor qui s'extasiait des programmes qui passaient à la télévision espagnole.

Victor était d'une meilleure compagnie que la sienne, il devait le reconnaître, mais il était terriblement angoissé à propos de sa dernière prestation lors du Court, il n'arrivait pas à dé-focaliser son attention du Libre qui arrivait à grand pas.

Il admirait les efforts que ses amis faisaient pour lui remonter le moral, Yurio compris. Mais il se sentait vidé, exsangue, tant par les sorties, le bain, et le repas, que par la suite des épreuves qu'il avait enduré. Ce fut donc avec reconnaissance qu'il se glissa sous les draps, toujours en silence, puis s'endormit, pour plonger dans des rêves agités, et étranges.

 _Son regard azur ne le quittait pas._

 _Dans ses prunelles, Yuri voyait les steppes glacées de la Russie, les mers limpides de la méditerranée, les cieux éternels de la suisse. Quand Victor ouvrait les yeux, Yuri se sentait transporté de l'autre côté de la terre. Pourtant, ses pupilles ne reflétaient que tendresse, ferveur... désir. Ses longs cils d'argent couvrirent ses orbes luminescentes, et dans un souffle ses lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes. Son cœur cessa de battre, pour mieux s'ébattre violemment ensuite. Il demeura stoïque, impassible, ignorant de la marche à suivre dans ce genre de situation. Un nouveau baiser vint, puis encore un autre, lui faisant céder tout les barrages qu'il y avait en lui petit à petit. Alors il capitula, baissa les armes. Il s'abîma dans l'étreinte de Victor, s'imprégna de son odeur, de sa force, de sa chaleur. Les joues en feu, il répondit enfin à ses baisers, ses doigts s'accrochant à ses mèches si douces._

 _« Je t'aime Victor. Comme jamais je n'avais aimé encore. Reste avec moi »_

 _« Pour toujours... »_

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, la poitrine palpitant avec force. Il était comme cloué au sommier par un poids qui le faisait suffoquer. Il avait chaud, trop chaud sous ses couvertures, comme s'il souffrait d'une violente grippe. Yuri grommela, ouvrit une paupière, puis réalisa que Victor l'avait rejoins pendant la nuit, raison pour laquelle il se sentait si lourd. Il essaya de le repousser doucement sur le côté, mais Victor s'étira, et raffermit sa prise autour de ses épaules.

Yuri soupira, des images de son rêve se mêlant à la vision que lui offrait son idole en cet instant même. Il avait les mêmes cils d'argent, assez longs pour voilé ses yeux comme une paire d'aile délicate. Les mêmes mèches soyeuses qui appelaient à la caresse, la même peau pâle, qui rougissait très légèrement sur les pommettes, les mêmes lèvres entrouvertes aussi délicates que les pétales d'une rose.

Yuri gémit, perturbé. Il commençait à comprendre, que l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Victor, n'était vraisemblablement pas fraternel.

 _Alors quoi…. Je suis… amoureux de Victor ?_

En levant la main devant lui où brillait un anneau d'or, il sut que c'était le cas. Lui, Yuri Katsuki, était tombé amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Le seul homme qui n'ai jamais eu de l'influence sur son destin, sur sa vie entière. Demain, ce serait la finale, demain ce serait la dernière foi qu'il danserait pour Victor. S'il ne gagnait pas l'or, Victor retournerait en Russie, loin de lui.

D'un autre côté, il se demandait si ce n'était pas égoïste de devoir le garder avec lui. Victor était un Champion du Monde, un jeune artiste au sommet de sa carrière. Il ne pouvait pas la délaisser comme ça, de cette manière. Pas pour quelqu'un comme lui...

Yuri ignorait ce qu'il devait faire : supplier Victor de rester avec lui, de continuer de l'entraîner coûte que coûte ? Ou bien le libérer, le pousser à reprendre sa carrière pour son propre bien ?

Dans tous les cas, l'un d'entre eux souffrirait, et il était insoutenable à ses yeux, de blesser Victor. Alors, peut-être bien qu'il allait devoir lui demander de partir, même si cela devait lui arracher le cœur de la poitrine.

« -Hmmm, pourquoi cette tête si solennelle Yuri ? Murmura Victor dans son oreille.

-Je… Demain, c'est la finale, cafouilla Yuri, surpris de se rendre compte que ce dernier était éveillé depuis un moment déjà.

-Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis certain que tu me rapportera l'or. »

 _Facile à dire. Je ne suis pas aussi bon que toi Victor. Je ne séduis pas le publique et les juges comme tu le fais si bien. Je ne sais pas briller comme toi._

« -Fais moi confiance, je sais que tu vas y arriver.

-Je n'en suis pas si sur, rougit Yuri, en détournant le regard, incapable de supporter un instant de plus la proximité entre Victor et lui, et son regard perçant. J'aurais… J'aurais quelque chose a te montrer, si tu le veux bien. Avant… Avant la finale. »

Victor parut un instant surpris, puis un léger sourire vint illuminer son visage.

« -Prenons le petit déjeuner d'abord, tu veux bien ? »

Yuri obtempéra en silence, encore perdu dans ses pensées, ses doutes et ses craintes. Il ignorait comment son jovial ami prendrait la chose, surtout à présent qu'il avait compris le fondement de ses sentiments.

Ses céréales n'avaient aucune saveurs, ni même les spécialités espagnoles qu'il avait tant aimé découvrir en début de semaine. Il faisait un maximum d'efforts pour que les autres ne remarquent pas son trouble interne, mais il savait que Victor n'était pas dupe. Il avait toujours sus voir en lui comme un livre ouvert, une qualité qu'il était le seul à posséder.

La boule au ventre, il se prépara ensuite pour la patinoire sous l'œil avisé de son coach. Plus il s'approchait de la glace, plus il sentait sa nervosité s'intensifier. Il se sentait comme lors de la Coupe de Chine, sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de conquérir une place sur un podium. Il devait ravir la première place du podium qui prenait place dans le cœur de Victor.

« -Tu devrais te reposer un peu avant dema… tenta de le retenir le Russe.

-Non, il faut vraiment que je te montre ça. »

Pris d'un frisson d'impulsivité, Yuri agrippa la main de Victor pour le traîner jusqu 'à la piste de glace. Les yeux dans les yeux, il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas bouger et le regarder, lui. Dans un éclat leurs anneaux d'or brillèrent, arrachant une nouvelle fois un sursaut à l'âme de Yuri, qu'il tenta de garder pour lui. Par chance, il était encore tôt, et ils étaient seuls tout les deux. Mécaniquement, Yuri se détacha de son coach pour aller préparer la chaîne stéréo, inspirant au maximum pour calmer sa nervosité.

Les accords commencèrent en douceur, lui laissant le temps de rejoindre le centre de la piste. Yuri chercha du regard celui de son idole, puis, sur de l'avoir capté, il attendit que les premières paroles commencent.

« When the night has come*

(Quand la nuit est venue)  
And the land is dark

(Et que la terre est sombre)

And the moon is the only light we'll see

(Et la lune est la seule lumière que nous verrons)

Yuri commença à se mouvoir langoureusement, avec une lenteur calculée qui lui permettait d'échauffer en douceur ses muscles. Il débuta quelques cercles et ondulations, la face levé au ciel, comme s'il l'interrogeait pour toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées un jour.

Il resongea en silence à cette obscurité qui avait entouré son cœur et son âme avant que Victor ne viennent le sauver de ses démons, l'illuminant par la même comme jamais. De ses mains, il redessina les contours de son visage implorant, puis se couvrit les yeux, caressant la glace de ses mouvements léger. Puis il se cambra d'abord en arrière, pour se renfermer sur lui même en une délicate figure, les mains posées sur sa poitrine.

No, I won't be afraid  
(Oh, je n'aurai pas peur)

No, I won't be afraid  
(Non, je n'aurai pas peur)

Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
(Juste aussi longtemps que tu restes près de moi)

Yuri tournoya sur lui même avec un peu plus de vitesse, ses bras s'élevant peu à peu au dessus de sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses mains s'élèvent comme de minuscules petites ailes blanches. Gagnant encore gracieusement en vitesse par une légère suite de pas, il effectua un triple boucle piqué, puis un second avant de s'offrir à la grande silhouette de Victor, captivé de l'autre côté de la glace. Il lui ouvrit les bras, le cœur battant la chamade, comme pour l'attirer à lui. En silence, Yuri l'implora de rester avec lui, l'invita a suivre sa danse qui devenait sensuelle et libératrice.

Stand by me, oh stand by me

(Reste avec moi, oh reste avec moi »  
if you're in trouble, won't you stand, stand ?

(Si tu as des ennuis, resteras-tu, resteras-tu?)

Yuri rejoignit Victor en quelques cercles rapides et précis, la main sur le cœur. Victor ne le quittait pas des yeux, une douce lueur rayonnant dans ses prunelles d'azur. Sa nervosité le quittant peu à peu, il osa caresser des dos de ses mains, les deux joues rougies de Victor, le questionnant du regard. Puis, il s'échappa d'une grande impulsion, nécessitant de prendre un peu plus de vitesse pour la suite de sa chorégraphie. Il tournoya, pour effectuer une figure assise, et se redressa d'un bond, dans un magnifique triple saut bouclé.

If the sky, that we look upon  
(Si le ciel, que nous regardons)

Should tumble and fall

(Devait trembler et tomber)  
All the mountains should crumble into the sea  
(Toutes les montagnes s'écrouleraient à la mer)

Il s'éleva de nouveau haut dans les airs, sa vitesse et sa ferveur grandissant à l'unisson, se calquant parfaitement sur la détresse du chanteur. Puis il retomba sur la glace, se jetant à genoux sur la surface froide et dure qu'il connaissait comme s'il s'agissait d'une extension de lui même. Yuri apprécia son contact sur sa peau à présent enflammée par son effort. Il s'y cambra, son dos gisant contre le sol. Un gémissement lui échappa, mais heureusement, pas assez fort pour que Victor ne l'entende.

I won't cry, I won't cry

(Je ne pleurerai pas, je ne pleurerai pas)  
No, I won't shed a tear

(Non, je ne verserai pas une larme)  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
(Juste aussi longtemps que tu restes près de moi)

Yuri se releva lentement, ses émotions violentes lui brûlant les joues. Les larmes qui lui vinrent aux yeux disparurent bientôt, et il reprit sa danse. Il se jetait à corps perdu dans sa démonstration, la musique ayant définitivement élue domicile dans son cœur. Il prit suffisamment de vitesse pour avoir l'impression de s'envoler en reprenant sa folle invitation.

If comes troubles won't you stand by me ?

(S'il vient des ennuis, resteras-tu pres de moi?)  
oh stand by me  
(Oh, restes avec moi)

Darling stand stand by me

(Chéri reste, reste près de moi)  
Stand stand stand  
(Reste, reste, reste)

Dans un effort qui lui avait souvent parut insurmontable, il s'éleva sur un quadruple salchow parfait, comme le lui avait appris Yurio un peu plus tôt, puis il enchaîna sur une série complexe de sauts et de pas, s'emballant encore et encore au rythme de la chanson. Le souffle erratique, il avait les jambes et les poumons en feu, mais sa frénésie terrible le poussait à donner encore et encore, tout ce qu'il avait en lui. Il voulait tout offrir de lui à Victor, il se fichait que ce soit le meilleur ou le pire.

***(break musical, et solo)***

Il aimait tellement Victor ! Jamais il n'oserait vraiment le lui avouer, mais au fond, il savait que son corps l'exprimait de lui même. Il n'était pas que son idole, il était son premier amour, sa force, sa confiance.

Yuri ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, les paroles s'étaient arrêtées, la musique et sa danse qui redevenait sensuelle mais furieuse, parlaient bien mieux que les mots. Il aimait l'écho de ses patins sur la glace alors qu'il entamait la dernière partie de sa danse, qui reprenait ses premiers mouvements mais avec une plus grande passion.

If comes troubles won't you stand by me

(S'il vient des ennuis, resteras-tu pres de moi ?)

oh, won't you stand by me  
(oh, resteras-tu près de moi ?)

oh Stand, stand by me

(Oh reste, reste près de moi)

Stand by me  
(Reste avec moi)

« When the night has come

(Quand la nuit est venue)  
And the land is dark

(Et que la terre est sombre)

Stand by me,Stand Stand

(Reste près de moi, Reste, Reste ...)

Yuri finit en implorant une nouvelle fois Victor de le rejoindre, de l'étreindre, en lui ouvrant les bras, la respiration sifflante. Seulement, il n'avait aucune réaction, il se contentait de l'observer depuis l'autre côté de la balustrade, en silence. Un silence qui devint vite glaçant pour Yuri, qui ne savait plus que faire, que dire. Il aurait voulu lui hurler de réagir, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire qu'il était fou, que jamais Yuri ne pourrait remporter son cœur.

Toutes ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent dans une abominable brisure. Il rejoint Victor, en silence, se sentant comme un condamné mené à la potence.

« -Désolé de t'avoir dérangé pour ça, tu avais raison Victor, je devrais me reposer au lieu de faire n'importe quoi.

Yuri tenta de s'enfuir la tête baissée, mais Victor le retint d'une main.

-C'est toi qui as imaginé tout ça Yuri ?

-Oui. Pour toi, pour te remercier.

-C'était…

Victor se tut, incapable de trouver ses mots apparemment. Yuri se dit que tout était fichu, que plus jamais son idole ne le considérerait comme un possible égal.

-Pathétique, je sais… finit-il de plus en plus dépité.

-Non, tu te trompes. J'ai… ça me touche énormément Yuri, crois-moi. C'était magnifique. Jamais tu ne t'étais donné comme ça avant aujourd'hui. La chanson était très bien choisie, merci du fond du cœur. »

Ce fut au tour de Yuri de se trouver cois. Il ne trouvait plus de mots, plus de repères auquel s'accrocher à la place de ces yeux qui ne le quittaient pas. Perplexe, il se laissa envelopper de l'étreinte amicale de Victor. Il le laissa également le ramener à leur hôtel luxueux, mais refusa ensuite de le suivre aux bains auxquels son coach désirait à tout prix se prélasser.

Il préféra plutôt se reposer, pour mieux réfléchir à ce dilemme qui lui minait le moral. Les autres s'amusaient tous, et il avait conscience que son attitude casanière ne lui rapporterait rien de bon. Mais il était au dessus de ses forces de faire semblant devant eux.

Lorsque Victor revint à leur chambre, Yuri se fit violence pour lui avouer ce qui lui avait été si dure a décider.

Alors même qu'il se trouvait au bord des larmes, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de réaliser que Victor pleurait à sa place ? Ce fut donc l'esprit et le cœur perturbé qu'il se rendit sur la glace le lendemain. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Yuri savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, et il s'envola une dernière fois sur cette glace qu'il aimait tant.

Une grande soirée eut lieu, après la remise des médailles. Bien qu'attristé d'être arrivé en second, Yuri se sentait mieux à présent que sa tension pouvait retomber. Il lui restait ce pincement au cœur, car même s'il avait demandé à Victor de rester un an de plus, il savait bien que son idole n'avait pas réellement compris la profondeur de ses sentiments. Alors il profita que les autres soient trop occupés entre eux pour faire attention à lui, pour s'éloigner discrètement. Il préférait être seul, pour ne pas ruminer en publique ses idées noires.

La nuit était claire et calme quand il sortit de la salle illuminée. Il profita un instant du climat espagnol, qui bien qu'enneigé, qui lui semblait tout de même plus doux que celui où il vivait. Il s'arrêta du côté de la plage, et s'appuya sur l'un des murs de pierre, admirant les reflets de la lune qui ondoyaient avec volupté sur la mer d'encre. Cela l'apaisait d'entendre les doux roulis de la mer, son embrun caresser son visage…

« -Ça ne va pas Yuri ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec nous ? Murmura Victor qui venait de le rejoindre en silence. »

Il sursauta, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le rejoigne mais il lui était impossible de répondre. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'il lui était difficile de le voir si heureux avec les autres. Plus qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le rendre heureux lui même.

« -Tu as été extraordinaire aujourd'hui. Bon malheureusement, nous n'allons pas pouvoir nous marier, plaisanta Victor en lui prenant la main, s'amusant avec son anneau d'or.

-Arrête ça, s'il te plaît. Je sais que ce n'est pas sérieux, répondit Yuri avec un peu plus de hargne qu'il n'aurait voulu.

-Vraiment ? Sa voix avait été sombre, emplie d'émotions que Yuri ne reconnaissait pas. »

Les doigts de son idole se glissèrent sous son menton, l'obligeant ainsi à se plonger dans son regard.

« -Yuri ?

-Rien, je suis un peu fatigué, je vais aller me coucher. »

A peine eut-il le temps de s'esquiver qu'il se sentit tiré en arrière. Perdu dans l'étreinte de Victor, il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait ignorer son cœur qui s'acharnait dans sa poitrine, ou le sang qui lui montait aux joues.

-Reste avec moi Yuri. Promet moi de rester avec moi. Pas seulement un an. Je veux reprendre le patinage, mais je ne veux pas pour autant que tu disparaisse de ma vie.

-Victor, tu ne comprends pas…

-Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Que tu m'aimes ? Pensais-tu que je l'avais pas remarqué ? »

Yuri était sous le choc. Quelque chose se brisa en lui, et ses yeux se bordèrent de larmes. Autour de lui, les bras de Victor se resserrèrent, le maintenant prisonnier. Mais il était incapable de le repousser.

« -Yuri. Pourquoi suis-je encore là à tes côtés selon toi ? Je t'en prie regarde moi. »

Cela lui était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas affronter une fois encore son regard qui le désarmait, qui mettait son âme à nue. Il ne put cependant, résister à l'emprise de Victor lorsqu'il se le contourna pour lui faire face.

« -Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie. Reste avec moi.»

Yuri ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Ses pensées s'enchevêtraient violemment dans son crâne, si bien qu'il ne comprenait plus un traître mot de ce que pouvait dire Victor. Ce dernier lui souriait doucement, avec calme, ses prunelles d'azur étincelantes comme jamais. Il était si proche que Yuri pouvait sentir son souffle tiède contre ses lèvres.

« -Tu m'as offert bien plus que je ne l'imaginais en te rencontrant pour la première fois, il y à un an. Laisse moi t'offrir quelque chose qui me tiens à cœur. »

Yuri n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce que sous-entendait Victor, car déjà il se penchait sur lui. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur l'anneau d'or qui ornait son annulaire droit, ne quittant pas du regard celui de son apprenti. Puis, ses lèvres, aussi douces qu'il se l'était imaginé dans son rêve, lui dérobèrent son souffle et son cœur en se posant sur les siennes.

Son idole, son premier amour, son mentor lui volait son premier baiser avec une tendresse qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

Ses longs cils d'argent caressèrent ses paupières, alors que sa poitrine palpitait avec ferveur. Il s'abandonna à lui, reconnaissant comme jamais, empli de ces si bonnes émotions qui l'assaillaient. Jamais il n'avait senti pareil bonheur qu'en cet instant précis. Les mains chaudes de Victor l'attiraient plus encore à lui, l'implorant comme il l'avait fait la veille, de rester à ses côtés.

« - Je t'aime Yuri. Comme jamais je n'avais aimé encore. Reste avec moi »

Les mêmes mots qu'il lui avait murmurés dans son rêve. Cette fois, toute sa retenue disparut. Yuri se jeta au cou de Victor, pour mieux lui rendre son baiser, avec toute la passion et le désespoir qui l'avait affublé. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, appréciant leur texture soyeuse et délicate.

« Pour toujours... lui murmura t-il à l'oreille avant de fondre une fois encore sous la caresse de ses lèvres. »

Il était heureux. Et Victor l'était, grâce à lui. Cela lui semblait extraordinaire, jamais il n'aurait pus imaginer pareille chance que celle de pouvoir aimer, et de l'être en retour.

« - Cette chanson, était vraiment belle… ''Stand by me''… Ça me donne une idée ! Patinons ensemble sur ta chorégraphie, quand j'aurais repris. Tu le veux bien ? Allons rejoindre les autres avant, Yurio se fait du soucis pour toi, même s'il ne te le dira jamais ! »

Yuri acquiesça, les yeux emplis d'étoiles, se sentant honoré que le champion mondial qu'était Victor, désire patiner avec lui sur sa chorégraphie. C'est donc le cœur léger, empli d'amour et de joie qu'il prit la main que Victor lui tendait. Puis, tout deux s'avancèrent dans les ombres de la nuit pour mieux aller rejoindre la fête qui battait toujours son plein un peu plus loin.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

 _* Il s'agit de « Stand by me » de Mona, créée à l'origine pour la série « Hannibal ». Je vous invite à aller l'écouter sur Youtube, car c'est un petit enchantement !_

 _Voici un petit One shot dédié à nos chers amis aux patins ailés. J'avais commencé cette fiction après avoir vu l'épisode 11, et je voulais le sortir avant la sortie du 12. Hélas, j'ai été prise de court, aussi l'épisode est sorti avant la fin de ma fiction. J'ai été surprise de constater qu'ils avaient utilisés à la fin de l'épisode, une musique au titre très ressemblant avec celui que j'avais dégotté ^^ Comme quoi, je dois être sur la même longueur d'onde. J'espère cela vous plaira tout de même ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et si vous aimeriez que j'écrive d'avantage sur ce couple ou un autre ;)_


End file.
